Watch Your Back, They Might be Chasing Around
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: fic Halloween telat. / Inilah kehebohan mereka di hari Halloween. / various pairing: B26, XS, D18, 6927, 8059, etc. RnR please! Newest chapter released.
1. Chapter 1

Hibari Kyoya adalah sang prefek Namimori, seorang pecinta kedisiplinan yang mengerikan. Sang Terkuat Namimori yang dapat membuat seorang anak kecil terkena ayan hanya dengan tatapannya, atau hanya dengan menggerakkan tonfanya beberapa inchi. Penyendiri dan misterius; tipikal seorang mafia yang paling diburu – yang kepalanya saja bisa dipakai untuk membeli dua buah mobil Ferrari. Namun sayangnya, ini bukanlah cerita di mana Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah seorang pemimpin sebuah keluarga mafia terbesar dunia generasi kesepuluh, atau cerita tentang seorang anak manusia yang bisa mempunyai api menyala di rambutnya.

Ini adalah cerita tentang kehidupan normal di mana semuanya adalah manusia biasa yang tanpa dosa. Errr, baiklah, mereka bukannya tak berdosa – mereka tentu saja berdosa, tapi dosanya bukan karena membunuh orang atau menghancurkan jantungnya. Dosa yang mereka perbuat jelas berbeda… Dan sebaiknya tidak usah dijabarkan untuk menghemat durasi. Intinya, benda ini adalah cerita normal tentang kehidupan anak SMP… dan seorang guru sinting bernama Reborn, dan sebuah acara rutin tiap _Halloween_ yang disebut Jurit Malam.

Yah, semuanya normal, kecuali cowok-cowok ganteng yang saling menyukai satu sama lain. Atau, cowok-cowok imut yang memberi _fan service_ bagi para cewek (atau cowok) yang suka melihat mereka berada di bawah cowok-cowok ganteng itu. Gampangnya, semuanya normal, kecuali soal para _seme _dan _uke_.

Bukan berarti di Namimori tidak ada murid cewek sih… Ada, tapi hanya beberapa. Cowok mendominasi dan cewek yang minim… Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan mereka mulai menyukai satu sama lain. Para cewek tidak memprotes; justru mereka akan berteriak kegirangan melihat cowok-cowok itu saling menempelkan bibir. Yah, itulah hal yang tidak normal dari Namimori. Sang prefeknya, yang suka membawa tonfa itu, sebetulnya adalah salah satu dari ketidaknormalan itu.

_Che_. Mungkin yang normal cuma Colonello dan guru olahraga mereka, Lal Mirch.

Eh, itu nggak normal juga, deh. Guru dan murid nggak seharusnya jatuh cinta, kan?

Yah, semasa bodo. Kadang-kadang kita butuh sesuatu yang _unusual_, kan? Nah, untuk itulah Namimori ada. Untuk menjadi sesuatu yang nggak normal, yang justru menarik untuk dicari tahu.

Inilah kehebohan mereka di hari _Halloween_.

•

W**atch **Y**our **B**ack, **T**hey **M**ight b**eC**hasing **A**round**

**T**rick_**or**_** T**reat**!**  
><em>KHR!<em> © Akira Amano  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: BL, middle-school AU, bahasa, _fujoshi_, _neck-licking_, ga serem, adult!acrobaleno  
><strong>Trick One<strong>:  
><em>Reborn's Invitation<em>

* * *

><p>Namimori tidak pernah sepi.<p>

Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya hal normal yang menyamakan Namimori dengan SMP-SMP lain yang ada di daerah itu. Namimori tak pernah kehilangan keramaian, bahkan ketika belajar sekali pun. Terutama jika ada Squalo di dalam kelas – dan Xanxus, maka yang namanya kesunyian, ketenangan, atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan tanpa suara, hanya akan menjadi harapan kosong.

"VOOOOIIIII! BERHENTI MELEMPAR PENSIL KE RAMBUTKU, BRENGSEK!"

"Sampah. Jangan panggil aku brengsek."

"VOOOOIII! KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI MELEMPARI—HEI! TADI KUBILANG KAN BERHENTI MELEMPARIKU, DASAR LUKA BAKAR SIALAN!"

"Kau berisik, sampah."

"KAU YANG MULAI DULUAN, XANXUS!"

"Aku mulai karena kau berisik."

"VOOOI! KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI MELEMPARIKU DENGAN PENSIL AGAR KAU DIAM, SAMPAH!"

"Sampah itu _trademark_-ku, hiu tukang plagiat."

"VOOOOIIIII!"

Lihat, kan? Tidak peduli semengerikan apa sang prefek Namimori, Hibari tidak akan pernah bisa membuat duo (_lovers_) ini diam ketika bertemu. Oh, apalagi jika seluruh anggota Varia – sebutan untuk geng yang dipimpin Xanxus dengan anggota yang aneh-aneh termasuk Squalo – ada dalam satu kelas. Hibari mungkin bisa mengintimidasi mereka atau menggigit anggotanya sampai mati, tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Xanxus.

Mammon, guru Ekonomi yang merahasiakan jenis kelaminnya (salah satu keanehan Namimori yang lain) hanya bisa menghela napas dan tidak berusaha menghentikan. Dia masih sayang nyawa, sungguh. Mammon memilih untuk membiarkan dan kembali ke buku hitung dagangnya. Dasar saudara Mr. Krab.

"Ushishishi!" Salah satu anggota Varia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Belphegor memperhatikan Xanxus dan Squalo bertengkar (_flirting_) sambil menyeringai lebar. Entah bagaimana caranya melihat sementara poninya yang kelewat panjang itu menutupi matanya. "Pertengkaran suami dan istri~"

Seketika, fokus Squalo yang tadi sepenuhnya pada Xanxus (tentang oh-betapa-tampannya-dia dalam versi _tsundere_) sekarang menatap Bel dengan tatapan tajam. "VOOOIIII! Apanya yang pertengkaran suami-istri? Aku ini cowok, tahu!" seru Squalo. "Mau bukti?"

"Ushishishi! Jangan menawarkan, Squally~ Aku nggak mau dibunuh Bos pake pistolnya itu."

"_Senpai_, kau bilang kau nggak mau dibunuh, tapi kau seolah meminta Bos membunuhmu."

"Diam kau, Kodok!" _Stab_. "Aku mau menikmati pertengkaran KDRT ini, tahu!"

"_Itai yo_, _Senpai_." _Stab_. _Stab_. _Stab_. "Baik, aku diam."

"…_kasuzame_."

"Ararara~ Bossu~ Jangan cepet marah begitu!" seru Lussuria sambil meremas roknya (serius, rok. Kalian lupa dia itu **banci**?). "Nanti kerutan di wajah Bos semakin bertambah, lho~! Gimana nanti kalo Squ-_chan_ nggak suka sama Bos lagi?"

"Kalo Squalo nggak suka lagi sama Bos, aku tetep suka sama Bos, kok!"

"…kau mau kubunuh juga, banci?"

"VOOOOOIIIIII! BANCI DIEM AJA! SANA PERGI KE _CLUB _YANG ISINYA _GAY_ SEMUA!"

"Ah, nanti malam aku mau ke sana. Squ-_chan_ mau ikut?"

"NAJIS! AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYI!"

"Apa? Squalo-_senpai_ mengandung bayi? _M-preg_ itu ada, ya? Apa Bel-_senpai_ bisa hamil juga?" _Stab. Stab. Stab._ "_Itai yo_, _Senpai_~"

"VOOOOIIIIIII! KE SINI KALIAN, PANGERAN GADUNGAN SIALAN DAN KODOK BEGO!"

Squalo, Xanxus, Bel, dan Fran pun kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry; dengan Squalo dan Xanxus berperan menjadi Tom, dan Bel dan Fran menjadi Jerry. Atau sebaliknya. Pokoknya, Squalo dan Xanxus berperan menjadi tokoh yang mengejar. Fran dan Bel menjadi mangsa. Semacam itulah.

Hal itu adalah hal normal yang menjadikan Namimori tidak normal. Mammon bahkan tidak mencoba melerai mereka, terlalu sibuk mencatat iuran guru yang belum dibayar sampai sekarang. Dia menggaris bawahi nama Skull dengan pulpen merah dan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk menagihnya. Mungkin dia akan butuh bantuan Reborn—

"_Ciaossu_."

Ah, panjang umur guru satu itu. Mammon mengangkat kepala kepada suara bariton Reborn, "Hai."

Reborn memperhatikan empat orang imbisil yang berkejaran di kelas. "Bertengkar lagi?" tanya Reborn sambil menunjuk mereka dengan jempolnya.

Mammon memutar bola matanya—sebetulnya, tidak terlihat karena tudung _hoodie_-nya kelewat panjang sih. Tapi mari kita bayangkan dia sedang memutar bola mata. "Ya, seperti biasa. Kau tidak perlu kaget lagi, kurasa."

"Kau tidak menyuruh mereka berhenti?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak cukup gila untuk melakukan itu. Aku masih bisa melakukan hal yang lebih penting dari itu – misalnya menagih utang pada Skull."

Reborn menyeringai pada nama Skull dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Empat imbisil itu masih sibuk berkejaran dan Lussuria memberi semangat dengan menari menggunakan pom-pom. Sementara Levi sibuk meneriaki Xanxus – menyemangatinya, sebetulnya. Squalo terlihat kesal (cemburu) dan melampiaskannya dengan berteriak-teriak berisik. Telinga Reborn berdenging.

Reborn membuka mulut dan menutup telinganya. "Hei, kalian berempat—"

"VOOOOIII! BERHENTI KAU PANGERAN GADUNGAN DAN KODOK NGOREK!"

"Squalo-_senpai_, Kodok Ngorek itu bukan julukan, tapi lagu."

"Ushishishi! Kodok sekarang pintar, ya…"

"Tentu saja. Aku tumbuh, tidak seperti _Senpai_ yang masih saja berharap menjadi pangeran." _Stab. Stab. Stab_. "…_Senpai_, berhenti melempariku dengan pisau!"

"Ushishishi!"

"…_kasu_. Jangan lupakan aku."

"Oh, halo, Bos!"

"VOOOIII! APANYA YANG HALO? BUNUH MEREKA, XANXUS!"

"Ushishishi! Sekarang rupanya suami dan istri rujuk lagi…"

"APA KAU BILANG, BELPHEGOR?"

Reborn mengernyitkan alisnya, perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di dahinya sementara Mammon melemparinya pandangan berbunyi:_ Kubilang juga apa?_ Reborn menghela napas pendek. Kalau begini, tidak ada lagi cara lain selain…

_Dor!_

Satu tembakan dari pistol sungguhan Reborn menghentikan semua kegiatan di kelas. Bahkan semut pun berhenti mencuri makanan. Bel berhenti pada posisinya melempar dan Fran tidak bergerak. Lussuria tegak seperti patung, dengan pom-pom terangkat tinggi dan rok yang bergoyang karena angin. Levi bengong. Xanxus dan Squalo berdecak.

Reborn menyeringai.

"Bagus, akhirnya kalian semua diam," kata Reborn sambil membenarkan topinya. "Ada sedikit pengumuman untuk kalian."

Fran mengangkat tangan. "Apa itu pengumuman bahwa _Senpai _itu pangeran gadungan?" _Stab. Stab. Stab_. "_Itai yo, Senpai_." Tawa Bel pun terdengar lagi.

"Tentu saja bukan," kata Reborn, mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar amplop dari balik punggungnya. Dia mengangkatnya, memastikan seluruh makhluk hidup di kelas melihatnya dengan baik. "Ini adalah undangan."

Kali ini Haru yang mengangkat tangan (ya, dia ada di kelas dan fangirlingan terus menerus dengan Kyoko). "Apa itu undangan pernikahan? Apa kau dan Lambo akhirnya menikah? _HAHIII!_ Sudah Haru duga kalian memang ada apa-apa!" seru Haru, menangkupkan wajah dengan kedua tangan.

Reborn memberikan _death glare_-nya pada Haru tapi di wajahnya terlihat kabut-kabut merah jambu samar. "Te… Tentu saja bukan!" seru Reborn. "Ini undangan pesta _Halloween_."

"Hahi? Pesta _Halloween_?" Haru bersuara lagi.

"Jangan menginterupsi – aku belum selesai bicara," Reborn melotot. Dia kemudian membagikan undangan itu ke seluruh penghuni kelas – termasuk Mammon – dan menyimpan satu untuk dirinya. "Kalian bisa baca detailnya di sana, yang jelas seluruh penghuni sekolah wajib turut serta."

Squalo membuka amplop dengan kasar dan mengeluarkan undangannya. Dia mulai membacanya, ketika Xanxus menarik lengan seragamnya dan memerintah, "Bacakan untukku, sampah." Squalo berdecak keras, "Dasar buta huruf!" Tapi toh, dia tetap membacakan isi surat itu untuk Xanxus:

_Kepada, Yth…_

_Tunggu, sepertinya bukan kepada Yth. Oke, langsung saja karena ini hanya kepada murid. _

_Kepada siapapun yang membaca ini, kalian diundang ke pesta untuk meramaikan hari __**Halloween**__ yang akan dilaksanakan pada __**30 Oktober – 31 Oktober**__, alias dari pagi sampai pagi lagi. Tidak ada __**dress-code**__ tertentu, kalian bisa memakai apa saja. Kalau mau telanjang juga boleh. Adapun acaranya akan diselenggarakan pada:_

_**hari/tanggal**__: udah bisa liat, kan? 30 – 31 Oktober!_

_**waktu**__: mulainya pokoknya malem, kayaknya sih jam 9, pokoknya sampe acara selesai!_

_**tempat**__: Namimori dan bukit mencurigakan di belakang sekolah_

_**acara**__: __**dance hall**__ gitu, terus nanti ada __**midnight-kiss**__, pokoknya acara pesta anak-anak remaja gitu deh! Terus nanti ada juga jurit malam… Puncak acara dengan hadiah menarik! _

_Sekian yang bisa kami sampaikan. Semoga bermanfaat untuk kita semua dan jangan coba-coba nggak hadir! Nanti kusuruh Hibari-_san_ menggigit kalian sampe mati!_

_Salam,_

_**Tebak siapa saya**__._

Squalo berkedip dua kali membaca surat yang ngocol itu. Entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin meninju si Tebak-siapa-saya.

Selesai Squalo membaca, Reborn mengambil alih lagi. "Kalian sudah mengerti, kan? Tidak ada yang tidak boleh tidak ikut, walaupun kalian nggak punya pasangan untuk pergi sekali pun," kata Reborn. "Tidak ada pertanyaan? Bagus."

"_Hahi!_ Reborn-_sensei, chotto matte_!" seru Haru. "Apa kau akan pergi dengan Lambo?"

Sayang sekali, Reborn sudah berlalu sambil bersiul-siul. Atau, cara Reborn menyembunyikan kabut pink di pipinya_. D'awww._

Andai Reborn melihat mata Mammon yang berubah menjadi hijau.

•

* * *

><p><strong>note<strong>: fic buat merayakan halloween. tapi telat orz. yaudahlah gapapa telat, udah terlanjur dibikin ww /dor tebak siapa yang menyampah lagi di fandom KHR. saya! XD /shot semoga kalian ga bosen ya dengan saya orz. NAH, BACK TO THE STORY. jadi, fic ini punya banyaaak pairing. awalnya cuma mau XS sama B26 aja, tapi kemudian NANTI muncul pairing lain seperti 8059, 6927, D18, dkk. ushishishi. lihat siapa yang bangun malem-malem dan dapet plot-bunny ini XD /shot oh ya, dan karena ini AU, jadi boleh dong saya masukin Fran~ XD /digampar terus soal kenapa para Varia manggil Xanxus bos… anggap aja Varia itu semacem geng(?) dan Xanxus ketuanya jadi ya wajar aja kalo dia dipanggil bos. ;'D /maksa

oke. dan kayaknya fic ini nanti ga ada serem-seremnya. malah ke humor /yang gagal/ sepertinya. owo tapi ya sudahlah. abis saya ngebet bikin beginian. XD kalo ada typo atau sesuatu yang salah bilang saya aja, saya nggak gigit kok tenang aja aw yeah. dan adakah yang sudi nyisihin waktu barang lima detik buat ngasih review? ;') makasiiiiihhhh!

**P.S.** btw, ini hari Sakura Addiction ya? owo selamat hari Sakura Addiction kalo gitu :D

-**yukaeri**


	2. Chapter 2

Mammon tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran seorang fotografer.

Tidak ada maksud mengejek atau apa, tapi di matanya (mata yang tertutup tudung jaket kelewat panjang itu) fotografi adalah hobi yang percuma, alias hanya membuang-buang uang. Bayangkan, berapa banyak uang yang bisa dikeluarkan seorang fotografer untuk memperoleh foto yang fantastis?

Seorang fotografer, untuk membuat sebuah foto yang fenomenal, pastinya harus menemukan objek yang patut diabadikan, dan untuk menemukan objek itu, biasanya para fotografer akan melakukan riset. Melakukan riset, berarti menerjuni internet atau sekalian melakukan survei lapangan, dan itu berarti mengeluarkan uang. Setelah objek ditemukan, maka seorang fotografer harus membeli film untuk kameranya, membeli baterai, dan memperkirakan _budget_ yang cukup untuk mencapai objek yang dituju, dalam kasus ini, misalnya, pemandangan. Masih mending fotografer yang ingin mengabadikan pemandangan. Bagaimana dengan fotografer makhluk hidup alias manusia? _Well_, mereka harus merogoh kocek untuk menyewa model.

Mammon meringis. Berapa biaya yang keluar hanya untuk membuat sebuah foto? Yang jelas dia tidak mau menghitung. Dia tidak mau stres.

_Hm?_

Kalian bertanya mengapa ada sebuah kamera LSR yang jelas mahal beserta tetek bengeknya di atas meja kerja Mammon?

Itu cerita lain, sebetulnya. Baiklah, untuk menghemat durasi, kita langsung ke intinya saja:_ meminjam_. Ya, benar, Mammon meminjam kamera itu dari Lal Mirch, guru olahraga merangkap sahabat yang kebetulan memiliki hobi tersembunyi pada fotografi, lengkap dengan film dan berbagai peralatan fotografi lainnya. Yah, sudah merupakan keharusan bagi Mammon untuk menekan pengeluaran sebanyak-banyakanya dan memaksimalkan pemasukan.

Untuk apa kamera itu dipinjam? Pertanyaan bagus. _Well_, ini bukan berarti Mammon banting setir menjadi fotografer sih… Hanya saja, dia sedang membutuhkan kamera itu untuk melakukan beberapa hal.

Mammon memperhatikan lekukan kamera LSR di mejanya. Ragu-ragu, guru Ekonomi yang merahasiakan_ gender_-nya itu mengambil kamera tersebut, dan membidik pemandangan di ruang guru: Skull yang tertidur, Reborn yang mengerjakan sesuatu di _laptop_-nya, meja-meja yang berantakan, dan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan.

_Klik._

Mammon memperhatikan hasil kerjanya. Tidak buruk. Dia mendesah pendek dan menjilat bibirnya.

Dia tahu bagaimana caranya menghasilkan uang dengan benda pinjaman ini.

•

W**atch **Y**our **B**ack, **T**hey **M**ight b**e C**hasing **A**round**

**T**rick_**or**_** T**reat**!**  
><em>KHR!<em> © Akira Amano  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: BL, middle-school AU, bahasa, _fujoshi_, _neck-licking_, ga serem, adult!acrobaleno  
><strong>Trick Two<strong>:  
><em>That's When it Rules the World<em>

* * *

><p>Bagi Lal,<em> torture<em> adalah ketika dia diharuskan memakai baju yang bukan kaus dan celana. Bagi seorang guru olahraga seperti dirinya,_ fashion_ bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dinomorsatukan. _Fashion_ baginya adalah ketika kalian memakai baju, dan itu cukup untuk dikategorikan dalam_ fashion_. Atau, singkatnya, kesimpulannya adalah, Lal tidak mengerti apa-apa soal _fashion_. Lal tidak pernah menggunakan rok selain seragam sekolah dulu, dan selama mengajar, mengikuti tuntutannya sebagai guru olahraga, Lal tidak pernah lagi menyentuh rok. Dia selalu memakai celana, baik itu_ jeans_, atau_ training_, yang dipadukan dengan kaus atau kemeja.

Lal mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Setelah satu jam membuat kamarnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah, barulah ia sadar ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rok atau blus, atau baju apa pun yang pantas dia pakai untuk menghadiri pesta _Halloween_ yang akan dimulai satu jam dari sekarang.

Lal boleh saja dengan cueknya menarik keluar kaus putih favoritnya dan memakai_ training_ lalu menghadiri pesta. Tapi dia tidak mau jadi sasaran olokan muridnya yang paling menyebalkan.

"Terkutuk kau, Colonello," rutuk Lal sementara tangannya masih mengacak-acak lemari. Yang ia temukan tetap sama: kaus, kaus, kaus,_ training_, celana, jaket, kaus, _hoodie_, dan—

"AHHHHH!"

—seekor tikus meloncat keluar dari lemarinya.

Lal menatap horor lemarinya. Dia memang jarang menyentuh lemarinya, tapi sekotor itukah hingga seekor tikus bisa bersarang di lemarinya?

Lal mengambil sebuah sekop dan mengaduk-aduk lemarinya. Dia tidak menemukan tikus lain. Baguslah. Berarti itu hanya tikus satu-satunya. Lal membuat catatan mental untuk melakukan inspeksi kebersihan di rumahnya. Guru olahraga itu menghela napas pendek dan kembali berusaha menemukan baju yang cocok untuk dia pakai ke pesta_ Halloween_.

Lal menggenggam sekopnya dan kembali berdiri di depan lemari. Matanya memperhatikan satu persatu bajunya dan saat itulah dia secara tidak sengaja melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca yang sedang memegang sekop.

_Eureka!_

"Itu dia," Lal menjilat bibirnya. Dia sudah tahu kostum apa yang akan dia pakai ke pesta buatan Reborn itu.

* * *

><p>Reborn yang pertama kali melihat Lal terkesiap. Bukan karena Lal terlihat menakjubkan atau apa, tapi di matanya, Lal sama sekali tidak berdandan. <em>At all<em>. Dia meneguk _wine_ di gelasnya dan menyeringai pada Lal. "Jadi, kau siapa?"

"Penggali kubur," jawab Lal sambil menyeringai juga. Dia menunjukkan sekop di tangannya. Kostumnya adalah pakaian sehari-seharinya: kaus dan training. Reborn berani bertaruh, Lal pasti tidak memakai bedak atau lipstik. Sungguh berbeda dengan Bianchi, padahal keduanya sama-sama guru olahraga.

"Kreatif," komentar Reborn pendek, kembali meneguk wine-nya. Bagaimana bisa ada _wine_ di pesta anak SMP? _Well_, itu hal yang lain. Tanyakan Xanxus soal ini, dan dijamin alih-alih mendapat jawaban kepala kalian akan dilempari gelas. Sampai pecah.

"Yeah," Lal mengangguk dan meneguk limun. "Aku memang kreatif."

"Jadi, ke mana pangeranmu?"

Lal nyaris tersedak. "Pangeran?"

Reborn mengarahkan jari tengahnya (entah kenapa, harus jari tengah) ke arah murid Lal yang menurut wanita berambut biru itu paling menyebalkan. Lal merasakan wajahnya memanas. Oh, sial, pasti Mammon mematikan AC dengan dalih menghemat biaya. "Sialan kau, Reborn," desis Lal. Dia melirik Colonello, yang, _well_, memang berkostum pangeran. Bel sedang bertengkar dengan Colonello, pemandangan yang jarang dilihat Lal. Dari jauh bahkan dia bisa mendengar percakapn mereka berdua.

"Ushishishi! Sekarang lihat siapa yang terobsesi menjadi pangeran."

Colonello mengangkat kepalanya pada suara Bel yang nyelekit. Dia menyeringai dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, berkacak pinggang pada sosok lain yang mengenakan tiara- atau mahkota? "Hai, Belphegor," Colonello menyapa ramah, seakan tidak menyadari aura aneh yang menguar dari Belphegor. "Mau minum?" dia menawarkan jus jeruknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Tidak," Bel menolak dengan seringai lebar. "Seorang pangeran tidak meminum minuman rakyat jelata, apalagi rakyat jelata yang terobsesi menjadi pangeran. Sepertimu! Ushishishi…"

Colonello menyeringai dan menegakkan torsonya. Jika Bel mengajaknya bermain gila, maka Colonello bisa menanggapinya dengan hal yang lebih gila lagi. "Kurasa sekarang kau rakyat jelatanya," kata Colonello, menjilat bibirnya. "Karena aku yang sekarang mengenakan mahkota. Dan benda di atas kepalamu itu tiara, bukan mahkota."

Bel tertawa. "Ushishishi! Rakyat jelata berani sekali, ya, ngajak ribut seorang pangeran…" Bel maju selangkah, pisaunya sudah tergenggam di sela-sela lima jari. Colonello, melihat Bel menarik keluar senjata, mengambil senapan di bawah meja. Entah itu punya siapa, yang jelas Colonello merasa perlu memakainya, jika Bel sudah mulai melemparinya dengan pisau.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan rakyat jelata, Belphegor," kata Colonello. "Akulah sang pangeran." Padahal, Colonello hanya memakai kostum pangeran. Bukan pangeran sungguhan. Yah, sudah kubilang kan? Orang gila harus ditanggapi dengan sesuatu yang lebih gila lagi. Seperti ini.

"Ushishishi! Rakyat jelata benar-benar ngajak ribut, ya?"

"Suda kubilang, aku pangerannya!"

"Ushishishi!"

_Stab. Stab. Stab._

Jeritan pelan terdengar seraya Bel melempar pisaunya ke arah Colonello, hanya untuk mendapatkannya tidak tepat sasaran. Colonello terkekeh dari balik piring yang ia gunakan sebagai perisai. "Nyaris saja," Colonello bernapas lega dan Bel tertawa kecut.

"Ushishishi! Tadi pangeran hanya berbaik hati~" Bel mengeluarkan pisau-pisau lagi, membuat Colonello bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak pisau yang dimiliki Bel di balik bajunya? "Sekarang, rakyat jelata pasti mati~" seru Bel dengan kalimat berima. Sejenak kemudian, pisau sudah melayang dari tangannya. Andai kata sebuah timah panas (sungguhan) tidak melesat ke arah mereka, Colonello pasti sudah tinggal nama.

Reborn muncul, melerai di tengah-tengah. Wajahnya tida terlihat karena fedora yang senantiasa menutupi kepalanya. Tangan kanannya masih berada di atas kepala, lurus ke arah atap dengan pistol yang masih mengepul. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak, bernapas pun pelan-pelan. Bahkan kecoak-kecoak berhenti bergerak di bawah meja.

"Kalian kekanak-kanakan," kata Reborn kepada Colonello dan Bel. "Tidak ada yang pangeran; kalian berdua sama-sama murid SMP yang kebanyakan menonton film _Disney_."

Bel membuang ludah dan Colonello berdecak. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar; semua tahu Reborn lebih dari sekadar sadistik. Adalah tanda tanya besar bagaimana Byakuran sang kepala sekolah bersedia menjadikannya seorang guru. Reborn menyembunyikan pistolnya di balik jas dan membenarkan topi fedoranya dengan gerakan yang elegan. Sekarang semua mengerti mengapa Reborn berkostum ala mafia. Dia memang lebih dari sekadar cocok untuk memerankan peran asasin pembunuh asal Italia itu.

"Nah, karena sekarang perkara sudah selesai," Reborn mengambil alih acara – dia memang panitia pesta Halloween – "_let's get the party started, shall we_?"

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya awalnya tidak mau pergi ke pesta Halloween dengan dua alasan:<p>

1) dia membenci keramaian, dan;

2) dia membenci keramaian yang dipenuhi oleh para herbivora.

Lalu kenapa dia ada di tengah-tengah pesta dengan kostum vampir? Ah, itu cerita lain.

Alkisah, tersebutlah seorang guru bernama Dino Cavallone, berumur 22 tahun, lajang, dan sedang mencari istri/suami. Pendek cerita, Dino akhirnya menemukan cintanya yang ternyata berada di Namimori, bernama Hibari Kyoya. Hingga sekarang, Dino dan Hibari belum pernah berkencan/berduaan/melakukan hal-hal yang lazim dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Ketika Reborn mengumumkan pesta Halloween, Dino segera menganggapnya sebagai ajang baginya dan Hibari untuk _having a good time together_. Namun sayangnya, sang _uke_- maksudnya, kekasih, tidak suka keramaian dan dia juga benci pesta. Karena itu, Dino menggunakan teknik rahasia turun temurun keluarga Cavallone, yang bernama _horse eyes_, untuk menaklukan sang prefek Namimori.

… dan Hibari takluk.

Maka, paragraf sebanyak 96 kata dan 719 kata itu adalah jawaban mengapa Hibari mau repot-repot menebalkan kantung matanya dan berpura-pura menjadi vampir. Meskipun dia masih memegang tonfanya dengan waspada, sih.

Sekarang Hibari memperhatikan lantai dansa yang padat. Dia duduk sendirian di pojok bar (aula telah disulap menjadi arena pesta yang hebat. Kepala sekolah harus memberi bayaran mahal pada para panitia sepertinya) dengan segelas jus jeruk. Seorang prefek tidak meminum alkohol, benar?

Hibari mendesah pendek. Dia. Sangat. Bosan.

Hibari menghabiskan jus jeruknya seraya matanya terpaku pada lantai dansa. Dia menemukan Mukuro. Kemudian Tsuna… dalam baju Mario Bros dan api menyala di kepalanya. Ini Halloween, wajar saja dia berpakaian aneh-aneh begitu. Lalu ada Squalo yang… Hibari tidak yakin dia berperan menjadi siapa, yang jelas Xanxus (serius, Xanxus!) terkekeh melihat rambutnya yang diikat dua. Dan dicat_ turquoise_. Oke, sepertinya Squalo ber-_cosplay_. Para herbivora konyol itu.

Lalu sekonyong-konyong, di antara keramaian, muncul sesosok yang membuatnya terperangkap dalam kebosanan di tengah keramaian ini. Hibari menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendesis, "Kugigit kau sampai mati." Dia meraih tonfanya, bersiap menghajar hidung Dino, ketika guru yang berkostum penunggang kuda itu membungkukkan badannya dan berkata, "_Wanna dance with me_?" sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hibari meletakkan tonfanya. Dia tidak tersenyum tapi toh, dia menyambut uluran tangan Dino. Seorang vampir dan penunggang kuda. Kombinasi yang unik.

* * *

><p>Sesi<em> slow dance<em> berlalu dengan sangat cepat, atau setidaknya, itu untuk para pasangan yang ikut menari di lantai dansa. Squalo muncul dengan wig berwarna _turquoise_ dan rok mini. Xanxus menjebloskannya dalam pakaian Hatsune Miku. Oke, selera Xanxus ternyata tidak terlalu bagus. Biar bagaimana pun, Squalo lebih mirip Megurine Luka.

Reborn kembali mengambil alih acara. Dia terlihat kesal. Mungkin karena sapinya- maksudnya, Lambo, keburu diajak menari oleh Fuuta, sehingga dia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengan sapi bego itu. Ha. Tebakan Haru memang benar. "Sesi_ slow dance_ selesai," Reborn mengumumkan dengan suara tertahan. Beberapa suara desahan kecewa terdengar. Reborn menyeringai.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, sekarang adalah saatnya Jurit Malam," ujar Reborn. Lampu tiba-tiba padam dan satu-satunya cahaya adalah dari senter yang disorotkan di bawah dagu Reborn. Salut untuk pengatur pencahayaan. "Bersiaplah untuk ketakutan yang sebenarnya."

_Kufufufu_~

… kenapa suara Mukuro yang terdengar?

•

* * *

><p><strong>note<strong>: 1,827 words (story only). wao. padahal ga nge-ship, tapi tetep aja angkanya epic. XD /dor anyway, inilah apdetan terbaru dari Watch Your Back, They Might be Chasing Around! makasih banyak buat yang mau me-review di chapter kemaren. you guys really make my day! X3 silakan cek balasan review di PM masing-masing ya :D chapter ini didedikasikan untuk kalian semua. ;') btw, seperti janji saya kemarin, bakal ada hint pairing lain selain XS dan B26. semoga ga ada yang keberatan dengan hint 5666._. /rolls sesi 6927 dan 8059 menunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya 83

sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-review. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan saya masih menunggu review loh ww /dor /bilangajamaumintareview SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH! :'D

-**yukaeri**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ouch_!"

Berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan, tangan kecil Mammon bertumpu pada sebatang pohon. Kenapa pohon? Jawabannya mudah: karena dia berada di tengah hutan. Mammon mengumpat pelan pada akar napas yang menyebabkannya tersandung. Beruntung kamera pinjaman dari Lal tidak melompat dari genggaman tangannya. Jika benda pengabadi berbagai kegiatan itu sampai rusak, Mammon tidak mau membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk memperbaikinya. Mammon mencoba memotret sekali, sekadar antisipasi apakah kamera itu rusak atau tidak. Beruntung baginya, kamera itu baik-baik saja.

Mammon menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dengan normal saja, padahal secara logika, melihat ke sekeliling yang gelap dengan mata tertutup tudung jaket yang cukup tebal adalah hal yang nyaris mustahil. Entah bagaimana caranya Mammon bisa melihat dengan jelas dengan mata terutup tudung dan tanpa senter. Mammon sedang melakukan survei lapangan.

Sebagai salah satu dari beberapa panitia, Mammon ditugaskan untuk melakukan survei lapangan sekaligus pengecekan properti. Properti apa? Tentu saja properti untuk jurit malam. Bagaimana persiapannya dan keadaan lapangannya. Jurit malam dilaksanakan dengan konsep _walk rally_, berjalan dengan rute yang telah ditentukan yaitu dari halaman belakang sekolah dan ke puncak bukit di belakang sekolah yang melewati hutan kecil. Di tiap jarak tertentu, tersedia satu pos yang tertempel petunjuk jalan selanjutnya. Ada total tujuh pos, jika Mammon tidak salah menghitung.

Dan tentu saja, di beberapa titik, panitia sudah menyiapkan beberapa 'kejutan kecil' yang merupakan ciri khas dari jurit malam. Tak perlu disebutkan, kalian pasti sudah tahu itu apa, tak peduli kalian sudah pernah mengalami jurit malam itu sendiri atau tidak.

Mammon berjalan ke pos terakhir dengan langkah santai. Dia menepuk bagian belakang celananya dan menemukan dompetnya. Dia mengambilnya dan menghitung uangnya. Dalam waktu 24 jam dari sekarang, Mammon yakin, isi dompetnya akan setebal buku catatan hutang Skull.

Karena Mammon tahu bagaimana mencari uang dengan kamera pinjaman itu.

•

W**atch **Y**our **B**ack, **T**hey **M**ight b**eC**hasing **A**round**

**T**rick_**or**_** T**reat**!**  
><em>KHR!<em> © Akira Amano  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: BL, middle-school AU, bahasa, _fujoshi_, _neck-licking_, ga serem, adult!acrobaleno  
><strong>Trick Three<strong>:  
><em>Walk Rally<em>

* * *

><p>Gokudera menghitung tanpa suara. Sebagian murid berkostum yang tadi berada di aula telah hilang, berarti sudah separuh peserta jurit malam dipanggil Reborn untuk melaksanakan acara. <em>Beberapa saat lagi pasti giliranku<em>, Gokudera membatin, sama sekali tidak (_**TIDAK**_) merasa takut dan dia memang tidak takut. Hanya sebuah jurit malam, apa seramnya? Toh, hantu-hantu itu hanya bohongan. Gokudera berdecak. Dia baru akan takut jika hantunya itu menyentuh-nyentuh _Juudaime_ alias Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang omong-omong baru saja dipanggil lewat _microphone_ oleh Lal bersama _partner_-nya, seorang perempuan berambut cokelat bernama Sasagawa Kyoko.

Gokudera berdecak. Dia harus menyusul _Juudaime_, sebelum dia kenapa-kenapa. Dia melihat ke arah meja di depannya dan berpikir, kapan kiranya semua permen apel ini habis terjual?

"Gokudera-_san_," suara ceria I-pin terdengar dan Gokudera mengangkat kepala. "Aku lihat kau sedang membuka stan."

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku sedang apa?" ketus Gokudera, memperhatikan permen apel dan berharap dengan tatapannya permen apel itu bisa hilang dan dia bisa segera menyusul _Juudaime_. "Reborn menyuruhku menjaga stan permen apel ini dan sialnya, dia melarangku pergi jurit malam sebelum semua permen apel ini terjual. Guru sialan itu."

"Wah, sama denganku," kata I-pin, tersenyum. "Tapi aku menjual bakpau dan beberapa makanan Cina lain."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau di sini?" Gokudera menyipitkan mata. "Tidak menjaga stanmu? Tidak takut barang daganganmu diambil orang?"

"Tentu saja tidak," I-pin menjawab dengan santai. "Barang daganganku sudah habis dibeli."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Gokudera nyaris berteriak.

"Dengan teknik," I-pin menjelaskan. "Barang daganganmu adalah properti terpenting yang harus diperhatikan. Kau menjual permen apel, kan? Jangan menjual apelnya saja, produk adalah sesuatu yang harus diberi perhatian lebih. Jangan meletakkan apelnya di sini, sebaliknya, letakkan permen apel yang sudah jadi sebagai barang sampel agar pembeli tertarik dan mendatangi stanmu. Lalu, tambahkan sedikit fengshui seperti meletakkan _ini, ini, ini_, dan _itu_, di tempat yang benar. Nah, maka stanmu akan dikunjungi banyak orang."

Gokudera memperhatikan I-pin meletakkan berbagai barang-barang berbau Cina di stan yang dia jaga. Seekor kucing (_bohongan_) dengan hanya satu tangan yang bergerak, lampion, stiker-stiker aneh bertuliskan bahasa Mandarin, hingga taplak meja bermotif prajurit Cina. Gokudera berdecak. Apa bakal ada pembeli yang mau datang ke stan seperti ini? Ah, lupakan. Ada sebuah stan di pesta _Halloween_ pun sudah termasuk hal yang aneh. Tidak jelas apa alasan Reborn membuat stan permen apel dan meminta Gokudera menjaganya. Mencoba untuk tidak ber-_facepalm_, Gokudera mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kaku pada I-pin. Meskipun tidak suka, dia tida mungkin kasar pada cewek, kan?

Gokudera memperhatikan permen apel yang masih hangat di depannya. Baik, kalau begini, bagaimana bisa dia menyusul _Juudaime _di jurit malam? Gokudera menyesal sudah bertanya pada I-pin soal strategi berjualan…

"_Ringo no ame, kudasai_!"

(_atau, mungkin tidak.)_

Gokudera mendelik pada suara Yamamoto, berkacak pinggang dan mendadak termometer _tsundere_-nya mencapai angka tertinggi. "Che. _Yakyuu-baka_, mau apa kau ke sini?" ketus Gokudera, melipat tangannya.

Yamamoto nyengir, nyengir bodoh-nyerempet-ikemen-nan-unyu seperti biasa. "Aku mau permen apel," ujar Yamamoto, menuding satu permen apel yang menggiur di atas meja stan. Air liurnya nyaris menetes- dia memang belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi.

"Ambil sendiri," Gokudera melotot. "Kau punya tangan dan mata, kan?"

Yamamoto terlihat kecewa tapi dia menyeringai, sangat tipis sampai mata hijau Gokudera yang sehat tidak bisa menyadarinya. "Eh, tapi kan kau penjualnya. Penjual kan seharusnya melayani pembeli," kata Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak peduli," ketus Gokudera. "Ambil satu dan pergi setelah membayar, _yakyuu-baka_."

Yamamoto menghela napas pendek, antara geli dan kecewa. Inilah susahnya punya gebetan _tsundere_. "Oke, oke, aku ambil satu, _Gokyun_~" ujar Yamamoto seraya tangannya mengambil satu buah permen apel dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang _yen_ di atas meja. Wajah Gokudera memerah akibat panggilan itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu, _yakyuu-baka_!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Itu kan imut?"

Dan jangan berani kalian bilang wajah merah Gokudera ini karena dia tersipu-sipu! Sama sekali tidak! Wajah _clueless _yang imut- maksudnya, jelek begitu. "Imut pantatmu! Mau kuledakin pake dinamit?"

"Errr, enggak, makasih," ujar Yamamoto, menjilat permen apelnya. "Aku masih sayang nyawa. Lagipula, aku nggak boleh mati sebelum kau jadi pacarku, _Gokyun_!"

"HE- HENTIKAN PANGGILAN BEGO ITU DASAR MANIAK BISBOL BEGO!"

"Kau saja kuperbolehkan membuat panggilan sayang _yakyuu-baka_," Yamamoto cemberut dan menjilat permen apelnya. "Masa aku nggak boleh? Itu kan nggak adil."

"ITU BUKAN PANGGILAN SAYANG!"

"Oh, bukan, ya? Lalu panggilan apa? Panggilan untuk calon pacar?"

"APANYA YANG CALON PACAR! Kau beneran mau kuledakin ya?"

"Nggak, deh. Aku lebih milih dicium."

"_YAKYUU-BAKA NO ERO_!"

Gokudera bersiap melempar dinamit ke wajah Yamamoto yang nyengir. Wajahnya sendiri sewarna permen apel. Yamamoto nyengir lagi dan dalam satu gerakan cepat yang tidak tertangkap mata, bibirnya menempel selama sepersekian detik di dahi Gokudera. Sang _ace_ bisbol Namimori itu pun berlalu dengan santai. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yamamoto larut dalam keramaian dengan teman-temannya_. Che_, memang dasarnya anak eksis.

Dan Gokudera? Sibuk _head-bang_ di bawah meja. Wajah semerah permen apel- yang baru terjual satu.

* * *

><p>Fran menyeret langkahnya. Oh, untuk apa dia menyeret langkahnya? Biar dia ingat-ingat. Oh, benar, dia dipaksa oleh si pangeran-gagal-gadungan-yang-nggak-punya-mata itu menjadi partner <em>walk rally<em>-nya- atau jurit malam, apa pun itu. Meskipun menolak, Bel tetap menyeret kaki Fran menyusuri jalur walk-rally, sambil ber-_ushishishi _dan seperti biasa melempari topi kodok Fran dengan pisaunya yang entah ada berapa jumlahnya.

"Cepat sedikit jalannya, kodok!" seru Bel dan _stab, stab, stab_- tiga pisau bersemayam di topi kodok Fran. Remaja berambut hijau itu menghela napas pendek, mencopoti satu-persatu pisau dari topi kodok yang dia pakai. _In fact_, dia memang berkostum menjadi putri kodok-_ minus_ roknya, tentu saja. Eh, bahkan dia tida tahu ada putri kodok di dongeng-dongeng. Setahu Fran, yang ada pangeran kodok. Ah, terserahlah. Toh, Bel yang memaksa (_memilihkan_) Fran memakai kostum ini.

"Senpai, kenapa aku harus tetap pakai topi kodok ini?" tanya Fran dengan tampang datar, meloncati batu-batu dan menyebabkan topinya berguncang. Nyaris lepas jika Bel tidak memeganginya. "Hati-hati topimu, kodok," desis Bel berbahaya dan Fran hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, ya, terserah," gumam remaja itu, kembali berjalan dengan santai sebelum merasakan rintikan hujan menyentuh kulitnya. Fran melihat ke langit dan menemukan rintik-rintik hujan jatuh dari atasnya. "Hujan… Ah, belum, masih gerimis…" ujar Fran pelan, mengadahkan tangannya untuk menampung rintikan hujan.

Bel ber-_ushishishi_. "Memang kenapa kalo hujan, kodok?" tanya Bel, mencoba tidak terdengar peduli. "Baru pernah melihat hujan sekali? Ushishishi! Dasar rakyat jelata norak!" Empat kata terakhir itu diucapkan diikuti dengan lemparan tiga buah pisau. Salah satunya menancap di baju Fran.

"_Itai yo, Senpai_~" ujar Fran, mencoba memasukan sedikit emosi tapi gagal. Dia mencabuti pisaunya dan melemparnya ke tanah. Bel terkejut.

"Jangan buang pisaunya, kodok!" seru Bel, melempar satu pisau lagi. "Ambil dan bersihkan sebelum kau kembalikan kepadaku!"

"Ogah amat," Fran mengedutkan alis. "Ambil sendiri sana."

Muncul kemudian empat sudut siku-siku yang saling bersinggungan di dahi Bel. "Ambil, kodok," seru Bel. Fran mengedikkan bahu dan menggumamkan _ya_ pelan dan memungut pisau-pisau dari tanah yang sekarang basah. Gerimis mulai bertransformasi perlahan-lahan menjadi hujan. Fran menghela napas pendek. Dia berharap bisa beristirahat di rumah sekarang, meminum teh dan makan biskuit, daripada harus terperangkap di jurit malam berkedok _walk rally_ bersama seorang pangeran sinting. Fran tidak suka hujan, apa pun bentuknya itu.

Dengan ujung kemejanya, Fran membersihkan pisau-pisau Bel dan berbalik. Hendak mengembalikan pisau itu tapi si empunya menghilang, entah ke mana. Fran mengerjapkan mata dan melihat ke sekeliling. "… Bel-_senpai_?"

Tidak ada jawaban atau tawa sinting Bel. Fran menyimpan pisau Bel di saku celananya dan menghela napas. Dia ditinggal sendirian dan peta ada pada Bel. Singkatnya, dia tersesat.

_Ushesheshe~_

* * *

><p>"<em>K-Kyoko-chan! Anata… doko desu ka<em>?"

Tsuna berteriak, dan suaranya menggema di hutan yang tidak pernah diketahui ada ini. Apa hutan ini ilusi? Ah, mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa memakai ilusi. Orang-orang seperti itu hanya ada di dalam cerita-cerita, atau dalam dongeng tentang masa lalu para mafia. Tsuna kembali berjalan dengan senter dan denah di tangannya, mencari-cari sosok perempuan adik kakak kelasnya, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Kyoko-_chan_…!"

Pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otak Tsuna adalah: _ke mana Kyoko-_chan_?_ Rasanya beberapa saat lalu Kyoko masih ada di sekitarnya, lalu tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang. Bisa gawat jika Kyoko tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali. Bisa-bisa Ryohei menjadikannya samsak untuk _boxing_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Tsuna gemetaran. Masih memanggil-manggil nama Kyoko, Tsuna terus berjalan sesuai rute yang ditentukan. Lumayan jauh dan dia belum sampai seperempat jalan. Tsuna menghela napas. Atau jangan-jangan Kyoko sengaja kabur? Perempuan kan kebanyakan memiliki sindrom _betis gede_, menyebabkan mereka alergi dengan jalan jauh-jauh atau bersepeda bolak-balik. Tsuna menghela napas. Inilah sebabnya perempuan itu sulit dimengerti…

_Kufufufu~_

Tsuna berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan Mukuro? Tapi… kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Atau ini hanya halusinasi saja? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, sepertinya gerimis yang mengguyurnya membuatnya sedikit pusing…

_Kufufufu~ Sedang sakit, Tsunayoshi?_

"E-eh…?" Tsuna melihat sekeliling. Jika itu halusinasi… kenapa dia bisa mendengar Mukuro berbicara dengannya dengan jelas, seperti sekarang? Oh, Tuhan, mungkin _cola_ yang ditawarkan Bianchi tadi beracun… Dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan jurit malam ini dan menemukan Kyoko, selamat atau tidak. Eh, tidak, Kyoko harus selamat atau besok tubuhnya dilumat jadi samsak oleh Ryohei.

_Kemarilah, Tsunayoshi~ Aku sama sekali bukan halusinasi, kok~_

Tunggu sebentar. Sebuah gong dipukul keras-keras di dalam kepala Tsuna, menyambungkan beberapa saraf yang tadi sempat mogok kerja. Jika ini jurit malam… maka hal yang paling khas dengan jurit malam adalah…

_Hantu._

Jangan-jangan… itu hantu?

Ah, hantu itu tidak ada. Paling itu hanya panitia-panitia yang mencoba menakutinya dengan berpura-pura menjadi Mukuro. Tunggu, tapi kenapa harus Mukuro? Oke, sekarang Tsuan benar-benar merasa pusing. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Tsuna mulai berlari menyusuri rute.

Tepat saat itu, kakinya tersandung batu—

Dan dua pasang mata merah menyambutnya, disertai dengan seringai yang menampakkan dua buah taring yang kepanjangan.

Tsuna berteriak sekuat tenaga: "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

•

* * *

><p><strong>note<strong>: end-chapter yang… bikin kesel-_-v karena saya lagi ngebet bikin 6927, jadinya jelek gitu gapapa ya._. /digamparshipper6927 btw… maaf apdetnya ga secepet kemaren. lagi agak mager hehe. /dor betewe~ ini balesan review buat yang ga log in:

• [**mage**: review-mu panjang juga ya owo well oke, mari gue balas satu persatu:

poin1. yap, mammon memang tetep mammon yang mata duitan. ;')  
>poin2. karena lal di mata gue adalah cewek yang tomboy owo dan imejnya dia fic-fic lain pun sama.<br>poin3. ya, karena penggali kubur ga perlu kostum yang ribet.  
>poin4. mereka ga kembar, karena bel lebih kece dan colonello lebih guanteng B)<br>poin5. ya, dan karena colonello chara yang seksi sangat, maka kata torso itu cocok buat dia. *A*  
>poin6. typo lagi sigh makasih udah ngingetin, untuk chapter ini gue berusaha lebih teliti!  
>poin7. KARENA KITA BUTUH KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKSI KAYAK DIA UNTUK MENYEMANGATI BELAJAR.<br>poin8. emang gue ngapain ge._. /bingung  
>poin9. whut. kalo dino kuda jadi mereka ga bisa *piiiiiip*an dong D:<br>poin10. nyahahaha xD ide yang epic, tapi sayangnya xanxus cuma make jas doang karena dia males berkostum D:  
>poin11. ya, karena seorang jealous!reborn itu sangat unyu. X3<br>poin12. yay and there was your lovely gokyun and fran-chan *senyum banci ala lussuria*

thankies buat reviewnya! /hugs]

• [**yukinaga ezakiya**: hey, what a nice name! :) anyway, makasih review-nya. dan ya, karena squalo itu rambutnya panjang jadi gabutuh wig lagi kalo mau jadi miku -.-b rasiel ada apa ga? ushesheshe~ lihat saja nanti /smirks makasih pujiannya dan ini udah dilanjutkan loh :D]

errr, oke, karena itu udah dibales semua (yg ga log in)… sekarang giliran saya yang minta review /apahubungannya makasih buat yang mau baca, dan terima kasih lebih banyak buat yang mau repot-repot review segala. semoga suka dengan chapter ini meskipun sedikit. sampe jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD /hugs /sapalo

-**yukaeri**


	4. Chapter 4

Fran suka memakai _earphone_—atau _headphone_. Apapun itu namanya, yang jelas dia suka memakai salah satu dari itu, atau keduanya (yang jelas, dia tidak memakainya pada satu saat yang sama, karena, _duh_, dia tidak cukup norak untuk memperlihatkan kepada orang bahwa dia memiliki _earphone _dan _headphone_). Kata ibunya, memakai dua benda itu terlalu sering bisa mengurangi kemampuannya dalam mendengar. Ibunya juga tidak lupa menyerahkan artikel tentang kesehatan telinga, mengatakan pada Fran yang masih cuek dan menggumamkan lagu yang didengar lewat _headphone_ saat itu, bahwa pemakaian _headphone_ dan/atau _earphone_ itu tidak baik.

Dan ibunya tidak mau Fran tuli.

Ayolah, memangnya ada seorang ibu yang ingin anak kesayangannya (dan satu-satunya) tuli?

Ibu Fran sudah berkali-kali mencoba membuang _headphone_ dan _earphone_ milik anaknya itu ke tempat sampah. Tapi kegiatan itu percuma, Fran selalu memiliki uang untuk membeli _headphone_ baru atau _earphone_ termahal. Entah dia membelinya dari uang tabungan atau dibelikan. Ibu Fran selalu bertanya-tanya siapa yang mau membelikan _headphone_ untuk anaknya tercinta. (Bel bersin-bersin. "Ushishishi… ada yang membicarakan Pangeran rupanya.")

Ada satu hari Sabtu yang cerah di mana sang ibu sedang membersihkan rumah sekaligus memasak. Tubuh ibunya yang pendek (dan sekarang semua tahu mengapa Fran begitu pendek) tidak sanggup mengambil gula di rak paling atas, ibunya pun memanggil: "Fran." Tidak ada jawaban, padahal Fran berada tidak jauh darinya. Lima meter mungkin kelebihan. "Fran!" Masih tidak ada jawaban. "FRAN!" Ibunya memanggil lagi, dahinya berkerut. Memperjelas tujuh tanda penuaan di wajahnya.

"_**FRAN**_!"

Dari efeknya yang ditebalkan, digaris bawahi, dan dibuat miring sekaligus tentu kalian sudah bisa menebak: Ibu Fran sudah tidak sabar. Ibu Fran pun berjalan mendekati anak lelakinya, dan dengan matanya dia bisa melihat jelas telinga anaknya itu disumpal oleh sebuah benda berwarna hijau bernama _earphone_. Fran tidak mendengarnya karena dia sedang asyik dengan lagu di telinganya. Empat sudut siku-siku pun terbentuk di dahi Ibu Fran, dan dia pun mengomeli betapa _tuli_nya Fran karena _earphone_ hijau kodok itu.

Sekarang Fran yakin, ibunya itu salah. Salah besar.

Dia masih bisa membedakan bunyi abjad _i_ dan abjad _e_.

"Sendirian saja, hm, Froggy?"

Abjad _i_ dan _e_ jelas sangat berbeda.

Fran menoleh dan melihat sesosok tinggi (nyaris setinggi Belphegor) berada tak jauh darinya. Sinar bulan menembus pepohonan, menyinari mahkota di atas kepalanya. Fran berjengit karena sinarnya menusuk mata. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan mengintip dari balik jemari. Dia melihat rambut pirang dan senyum _Chesire_ yang sama dengan Belphegor. Tapi entah kenapa di pikirannya, sosok itu bukanlah Belphegor. Sama sekali bukan.

Lantas siapa…?

Lalu Fran mendengarnya: sebuah tawa.

"_Ushesheshe~_"

•

W**atch **Y**our **B**ack, **T**hey **M**ight b**eC**hasing **A**round**

**T**rick_**or**_** T**reat**!**  
><em>KHR!<em> © Akira Amano  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: BL, middle-school AU, bahasa, _fujoshi_, _neck-licking_, ga serem, adult!arcobaleno  
><strong>Trick Four<strong>:  
><em>And that is So Cliché<em>

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi terlahir dengan fobia pada hantu dan itu sama sekali bukan salahnya. Tsuna tahu dirinya bukan tipe yang pemberani, karena itu Tsuna selalu menolak ajakan teman-temannya dengan halus jika mereka mengajak Tsuna menonton film horor terbaru. Tsuna tidak mau mengambil resiko susah tidur di malam hari karena adegan-adegan di film horor itu menghantuinya setiap kali ingin tidur dan Tsuna berakhir dengan kantung mata tebal hingga seminggu kemudian. Tidak tidur cukup.<p>

Tetapi paling tidak, seanti apapun Tsuna pada dunia perfilman horor atau hal-hal berbau mistis di dunia nyata macam _illuminati_, Tsuna paling tidak mengetahui beberapa jenis dari _creature_ horor yang sering digunakan sebagai tokoh utama dalam sebuah film horor. Sebut saja vampir, _dhampir_, drakula, _werewolf_, dan lain sebagainya. Tsuna tidak habis pikir mengapa _creature-creature_ itu selalu terinspirasi dari hewan. Bukankah manusia adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna?

Menurut informasi dari teman dekatnya Haru sebetulnya _creature-creature_ itu sudah mulai diimplikasikan dalam film yang lebih kompleks dan menjurus ke romansa, tapi tetap saja Tsuna menolak menonton film-film tersebut (bahkan Gokudera dengan perlakuan terfrantiknya tidak bisa membuat Tsuna membiarkan matanya menyimak adegan-adegan yang kata Haru romantis itu. Saling meminum darah satu sama lain, mananya yang romantis? Tsuna tidak mengerti).

Tapi sungguh, soal makhluk-makhluk itu _ada_ di dunia nyata, Tsuna sama sekali tidak tahu.

Menjerit dengan suara melengking, Tsuna membiarkan tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang. Kostum _Mario Bros_-nya sukses dibuat berwarna kecokelatan karena tanah yang berlumpur. Nana pasti akan kesusahan mencucinya, tapi itu bukanlah poinnya. Suara Tsuna tercekat di tenggorokan, jemarinya menuding sebentuk sosok yang menjulang di depannya. Tsuna gemetaran seraya seringai lebar di terlihat lagi di depannya dan taring terlihat kepanjangan. Dia membelakangi cahaya bulan, Tsuna sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Hanya seringainya yang menampakkan gigi dan sepasang mata merah yang menyala seperti lampu lalu lintas di perempatan jalan.

Tsuna mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang sementara makhluk yang dicurigai vampir itu memperlebar seringainya, berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna—mata Tsuna segera terpejam. Jika benar makhluk ini adalah vampir dan dia akan menghisap darahnya sampai habis—alias sampai dia mati—dia memilih untuk tidak menyaksikan kematiannya sendiri. "M-menjauh…" Tapi tentu saja, Tsuna tetap berharap vampir itu tidak membunuhnya.

Bahkan dengan mata terpejam Tsuna bisa merasakan wajah sang vampir yang semakin mendekat dan napas hangat di lehernya. Tsuna menggenggam kepalan tangannya semakin kuat ketika tubuhnya merasakan tangan yang meraba bagian-bagian tubuhnya, sebelum sebilah daging tak bertulang menghampiri lehernya, membasahi daerah yang belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri itu dengan saliva. Tsuna terengah-engah.

"Oya, oya, lihat siapa yang kita punya di sini. Kufufufu…"

… _ku—fufufu_…?

Tunggu. Sepertinya Tsuna mengenal seorang figur yang tertawa seperti itu… _Siapa_…?

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-_kun_… Mengira aku vampir betulan rupanya? Kufufufu… Berarti lensa kontak dan gigi taring yang dihadiahkan Chrome-_chan_ ini benar-benar berguna…"

Tsuna membuka matanya dengan instan dan tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa ketika wajah Mukuro berada di depan wajahnya, hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. Perempatan sudut siku-siku di dahi Tsuna terlihat jelas dan Mukuro kembali tertawa dengan tawa legendarisnya itu: _kufufufu_. "Mukuro-_san_… Kau menyebalkan," gumam Tsuna, memalingkan wajah dengan pipi yang disesaki ikan buntal. Mukuro terkekeh.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut, eh, Tsunayoshi-_kun_?" Mukuro menyeringai.

Tsuna berusaha mengeluarkan _glare_-nya tapi tidak bisa. Seringai Mukuro pun melebar, "Tidak bisa marah, Tsunayoshi-_kun_? Terlalu terpesona dengan ketampananku?"

"A-apanya yang terpesona… Nggak sama sekali!" seru Tsuna, berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa dia sempat berpikir Mukuro tampan beberapa kali. Tanpa dia sadar kabut-kabut merah jambu mulai menginvasi pipinya. Seperti stroberi yang meminta dimakan. Mukuro terkekeh dan menyeringai lagi; apakah ini fakta bahwa orang-orang yang mesum selalu _menyeringai_?

"Yah, itu tidak masalah. Siapapun akan setuju jika kubilang diriku sendiri tampan," kata Mukuro, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna—yang refleks menjauh. Tapi Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya; tepat ketika Tsuna memundurkan kepalanya, dia menabrak sebatang pohon. _Darn it_. Dia terperangkap; di antara pohon dan Mukuro—yang masih menyeringai. Tsuna gugup.

"M-Mukuro-san… Bisakah kau menjauh, sedikit saja…? I-ini terlalu dekat—"

"Oh, kau ingin menjauh? Sayang sekali, padahal banyak orang yang ingin dekat-dekat denganku…" ujar Mukuro. "Tapi sayang sekali, sebagai salah satu panitia yang ditugaskan berkostum vampir, aku harus menjalanlankan tugasku dengan benar..."

"Apa yang sering dilakukan oleh vampir, hm, Tsunayoshi-_kun_?" tanya Mukuro meski dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Wajah Tsuna semakin memerah—semakin mirip dengan stroberi—ketika Mukuro meletakkan dagunya di bahu Tsuna. Tangan mulai bergerak menyentuh kancing teratas baju _Mario Bros_-nya.

"U- uh… Mukuro-_san_… ta-tanganmu—"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku…" bisik Mukuro, menjilat pelan ujung telinga Tsuna.

_Shudder_. "Uh… Me-menggigit?"

Mukuro menyeringai—lagi, untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Benar. Dan sebagai vampir," Mukuro menjilat leher Tsuna pelan, membiarkan tubuh kecil yang dia sudutkan ini begetar pelan sebagai respon, "aku tentu saja meng_gigit_."

Oh, Tsuna yakin dia tidak akan suka kelanjutannya.

* * *

><p>Setiap sekolah memiliki cerita horor versi mereka masing-masing, dan untuk Namimori, kisah <em>Desahan di Tengah Hutan<em> adalah cerita horor yang sudah merakyat di telinga warga sekolah. Kisah tersebut berlatar belakang di hutan belakang sekolah, yang diangkerkan oleh para penghuni sekolah. Awalnya, kisah itu dianggap sebagai angin lalu belaka, di-judge sebagai cerita bualan kepala sekolah agar tidak ada murid yang berani dekat-dekat ke hutan—tapi semua itu berubah ketika salah guru Elektronika Irie Shouichi mengalami kisah itu sendiri, ketika dia sedang melewati hutan tersebut secara tak sengaja, beberapa bulan lalu.

Hari telah larut ketika itu. Shouichi baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya—memeriksa ulangan harian, menyiapkan materi untuk hari berikutnya—ketika dia merasa jenuh dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Shouichi melewati hutan tersebut setelah beberapa menit berjalan, dan entah apa yang merasukinya ketika itu hingga dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam hutan. Sekadar iseng mungkin, tapi Shouichi tidak pernah mengira keisengannya itu berakibat buruk bagi penglihatan dan pendengarannya.

Shouichi telah menyusuri hutan selama beberapa menit, dan hari telah berganti menjadi malam ketika dia sampai persis di tengah hutan. Sebagai guru di Namimori, tentu saja Shouichi tahu benar tentang kisah _Desahan di Tengah Hutan_ itu—dan dia tahu benar, di tengan hutan itulah kisah tersebut mengambil tempat. Untuk beberapa hal yang tidak dia mengerti, Shouichi sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Bahkan perutnya yang biasanya kesakitan memilih diam untuk saat ini. Shouichi berdiri tanpa melakukan apa di tengah hutan selama beberapa menit, dan memutuskan tidak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi di sana dan baru saja hendak kembali ke sekolah, ketika dia mendengar suara-suara aneh di belakangnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terlahir dengan sebuah kebiasaan untuk merasakan sakit perut ketika sedang gugup, dan kali ini dia benar-benar menyesal dengan takdirnya untuk lahir dengan kebiasaan aneh seperti itu.

"A-_ah_… S-stop…"

Shouichi merinding sendiri mendengarnya. Rasanya aneh, sungguh berbeda dengan mendengar suara-suara aneh itu secara langsung, bukan dari _laptop_-nya—tentu saja, seorang pria dewasa seperti Shouichi mengerti hal-hal semacam itu tanpa perlu diajari. Suara itu adalah suara yang dihasilkan ketika melakukan sebuah kegiatan, dan Shouichi tidak habis pikir. Siapa orang yang cukup sinting untuk melakukan kegiatan tersebut di tengah hutan?

_And it hits him_. Hari sudah gelap dan—sepertinya—hanya tinggal dirinya yang berada di lingkungan sekolah. Lalu… lalu… siapa yang membuat suara-suara aneh itu…?

Didorong rasa penasaran, meski perutnya sakit minta ampun, Shouichi merangkak mengikuti indera pendengarannya, mencari-cari asal suara. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika menemukan dua manusia yang bertumpang tindih seperti _sandwich_, di tengah hutan tanpa pakaian apa-apa. Dua-duanya laki-laki, jika ingin ditambahkan. Shouichi ingin berteriak, mengatakan mereka manusia yang tidak memiliki malu, ketika sesuatu menyadarkannya.

_D-dua orang itu… t-transparan…!_

_And the rest you can figure out_: Shouichi berlari kembali ke sekolah, dan terima kasih kepada Tuhan dan kebaikannya, satu-satunya orang yang masih ada di dalam gedung kecuali dirinya adalah Byakuran. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shouichi menerjang Byakuran dan memeluknya erat, membiarkan Byakuran menenangkannya sampai mereka harus pulang.

Dino menceritakan kisah yang dia dengar langsung dari Byakuran—kepala sekolah—dengan detail pada Hibari, yang mengernyitkan alis dan memandangnya mencemooh, sebagai respon. "Dasar _herbivore_—takut dengan hal-hal imajinatif seperti itu," komentar Hibari, berjalan ogah-ogahan melewati pos pertama.

"Itu bukan hal imajinatif, Kyoya!" seru Dino, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari Byakuran—dan meski pun dia orang yang nggak baik, aku tahu dia nggak akan pernah berbohong jika itu menyangkut Irie!"

Hibari tidak membalas dan tetap melanjutkan langkah. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sedang mengernyitkan alis, bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang asosial seperti Hibari bersedia mengikuti sebuah jurit malam yang jelas sangat bukan tipenya. Jawaban dari kebingungan kalian ada Reborn—jika guru sadistik itu tidak menjanjikan sebuah pertarungan antara dia dan Hibari, prefek itu pasti tidak akan mau menginjakkan kaki di area jurit malam, terlebih bersama Dino.

"Ah… kita sudah sampai pos kedua…"

Hibari tiba-tiba berhenti.

Dino menoleh. "Ada apa, Kyoya? Tiba-tiba berhen—uwaaaah!"

Hibari mendengus dan memperhatikan batu yang membuat Dino terjatuh. Inilah satu hal yang dia benci dari Dino: kecerobohannya. Guru bahasa Inggris itu bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar tanpa harus tersandung kakinya sendiri, atau batu yang muncul entah dari mana. Dino mengaduh kesakitan, melirik Hibari sekilas. "Kau tidak membantuku, Kyoya…?"

Hibari menggeleng dan melipat tangan, melengos begitu saja melewati Dino.

"Dino, apa pun yang terjadi jangan melihat ke atas."

"Memang ada apa di a—AHHHH! KYOYA! AKU MELIHAT MAYAT DIGANTUNG DI ATAS POHOOOOON!"

Pos kedua: awal dari semua mimpi buruk yang pernah dimimpikan oleh seorang Hibari Kyoya, atau tidak.

* * *

><p>Squalo mengerjapkan mata. "Aku mendengar suara teriakan."<p>

"Lalu kenapa?" Xanxus mendengus. "Apa itu teriakan satu dari sekian banyak teman sampahmu?"

"… suaranya terdengar seperti suara _Dino_…"

"Oh."

"Hanya _oh_?" Squalo memutar bola mata. "Tidak ada niat untuk menolongnya?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Jalan terus, sampah. Kita sudah hampir sampai ke pos terakhir," Xanxus melempar kerikil ke rambut Squalo—yang untungnya, sudah berubah ke warna semula: perak. Ke mana perginya wig _turquoise_ a la Hatsune Miku itu? Beruntunglah Squalo karena Xanxus cukup baik dan membiarkannya menanggalkan kostum memalukan itu dan berganti pakaian menjadi jas yang normal.

"VOOOI! Jangan lempar aku dengan kerikil, sialan!"

Xanxus melemparkannya death-glare. "Kalau begitu diam dan jalan terus. Jangan pikirkan hal yang lain, dasar sampah."

Squalo mengerjapkan mata, menangkap pesan tersirat dalam kalimat Xanxus: jangan pikirkan yang lain = jangan bicarakan orang lain: Dino. Tanpa sadar Squalo menyeringai, membatin dalam hati sambil menyusul Xanxus yang sudah jauh berada di depannya, _Ternyata dia bisa cemburu juga_.

Dan mereka mempercepat langkah.

•

* * *

><p><strong>note<strong>: MAAF karena apdetnya sangat amat telat T_T I have two excuses: 1) final exam, and; 2) modem. alasan pertama sepertinya kalian bisa maklum, karena sekarang aja saya baru liburan—dan sepertinya kalian juga saya tebak ;) dan untuk alasan kedua, modem saya ilang. gatau ke mana, padhal udah dicari-cari. dan sekarang saya harus ke warnet kalo mau ngapa-ngapain. maafin saya ;w; /rolls tapi anyway, ini dia sebuah apdet :D

ga banyak yang bisa saya bilang. saya juga ga akan janji buat apdet cepet, tapi fic ini ga akan discontinue. saya minta review, boleh? ;) makasih untuk pengertiannya dan kesediannya menunggu. untuk yang udah mereview, cek PM masing-masing buat balesannya ya :) thanks for reading and happy holiday! merry _early_ Christmas and happy new year! 83

-**yuka**eri


	5. Chapter 5

"Masih berapa jauh?"

"Mana kutahu dan aku tidak peduli, sampah."

"Voi! Aku bertanya dengan sopan, luka bakar sial!"

"Berisik, sampah. Terus berjalan dan diam atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan batu."

"_Che_. Dasar sial…"

Entah harus pundung atau bahagia, para panitia yang ditugaskan di pos pertama sebelum terakhir sama sekali tidak berhasil menakut-nakuti Xanxus dan Squalo. Bahkan Ryouhei, yang didandani benar-benar _creepy_ dengan kepala medusa, lensa kontak abu-abu yang nyaris tidak terlihat, noda darah buatan yang cukup untuk membuat penderita fobia darah pingsan di tempat, dan taring panjang, dan usaha terekstremnya tidak mampu untuk membuat keduanya—paling tidak—segan. Ketika Ryouhei keluar dari balik semak-semak tinggi dan melancarkan jurus menakuti-nakutinya yang ekstrem, respon Squalo hanya mengangkat alis, dan Xanxus bahkan sama sekali tidak menengok.

Antara mau pundung karena tugasnya benar-benar _fail_ di depan duo ini, atau bahagia karena Xanxus tidak melempari kepalanya dengan batu sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa dan Squalo berteriak di telinganya sampai dia tuli. Ryouhei membiarkan mereka lewat begitu saja.

Tapi Xanxus tahu, sejak awal dia seharusnya tidak usah ikut acara tolol ini saja. Seharusnya dia diam saja di _hall_ sekolah, menahan hiu di depannya ini bersamanya, dan meminum _tequila_ sampai mabuk (yah, meski pemandangan Xanxus mabuk itu pemandangan yang sangat langka, mengingat hobi cowok berambut hitam itu yang memang mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol, mulai dari _wine_ sampai bir). Tapi sungguh, bukannya _paranoid_ atau apa—tapi Xanxus benar-benar merasa acara ini akan berakhir dengan tragedi. Firasatnya kemudian menjadi nyata.

Mereka sudah nyaris mencapai pos terakhir (dan Squalo benar-benar bahagia karena itu artinya mereka berhasil menyelesaikan acara tolol ini tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun dan bisa segera pulang lalu tidur dengan nyenyak dengan piyama bergambar hiu) ketika Basil, yang ternyata juga salah satu dari panitia, berjalan dengan pakaian _armor_ yang terbuat sepenuhnya dari besi—yang juga, tentu saja, berat sekali. Satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah pedang sungguhan seperti para ksatria di masa lalu. Basil mengeluarkan bunyi menggeram dari dalam moncong penutup kepala _armor_-nya, dan reaksi Xanxus dan Squalo sama sekali datar.

Beruntung Basil tidak memiliki api biru menyala di rambutnya (oke, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya beruntung karena Xanxus bisa mengalahkan Basil dengan tangan kosong, baik bumbu dapur itu memiliki api menyala di kepalanya atau tidak).

"Abaikan sampah itu," kata Xanxus. Pos terakhir sudah terlihat di pelupuk mata.

"Voi, untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju denganmu," kata Squalo, berjalan dengan santai melewati Basil yang jelas terlihat sulit bergerak dengan baju besi seberat sepuluh kilogram di tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Basil seperti terlihat mencoba menghalangi jalan Xanxus dan Squalo. Squalo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan dan mencemoohnya,dan ketika itulah tragedi terjadi. Abaikan kalimat yang mengandung majas hiperbolis itu, tapi reaksi yang ditunjukkan Squalo setelah tragedi itu terjadi benar-benar hiperbolis.

Basil, yang masih mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghalangi jalan Xanxus dan Squalo, tersandung dengan batu-batu besar yang berserakan—dan pedang di tangannya memotong rambut Squalo.

Xanxus berkedip.

Squalo menganga.

Basil bergidik—dalam waktu tiga detik, dia yakin dia akan segera membutuhkan pertolongan medis karena tuli mendadak.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!"

•

W**atch **Y**our **B**ack, **T**hey **M**ight b**eC**hasing **A**round**

**T**rick_**or**_** T**reat**!**  
><em>KHR!<em> © Akira Amano  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: BL, middle-school AU, bahasa, _fujoshi_, _neck-licking_, ga serem, adult!arcobaleno  
><strong>Trick F<strong>**ive**:  
><em>Obvious is Obvious<em>

* * *

><p>Kalau ada satu orang yang benar-benar percaya soal cerita mengenai Shouichi yang melihat dua arwah sedang bercinta di tengah hutan, mungkin mereka sudah lari ketakutan entah ke mana. Bukan, bukan karena cerita itu jadi nyata—<em>well<em>, meski buktinya sudah ada—tapi karena mereka salah paham. Suara-suara mencurigakan yang terdengar dari sisi-sisi pohon yang tumbuh tidak beraturan jelas bukan hal yang normal di sebuah acara jurit malam.

Entah apa yang membuat Reborn bersikap baik pada Colonello malam ini, mungkin karena mood-nya jadi galau karena sapinya yang bego baru saja diculik Fuuta, tapi yang jelas Colonello sedang berbunga-bunga. Katakanlah dia _OOC_, tapi kenyataannya adalah kita mendadak jadi sosok yang _OOC_ di depan orang yang kita suka. Hal itu berlaku mutlak bagi Colonello, meski guru yang dia taksir, Lal Mirch, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Bibir guru olahraga itu melengkung seperti jembatan sementara Colonello menarik tangannya menyusuri trek _walk rally_. Lal mengutuki Reborn yang—sepertinya dengan sengaja—menarik namanya dan Colonello keluar. Secara bersamaan.

_Crap_.

Tiba-tiba Colonello berhenti berjalan. Lal baru sadar muridnya yang paling menyebalkan itu berhenti berjalan ketika dia sudah sampai jauh di depan. Menghentikan langkahnya, Lal Mirch menoleh ke arah Colonello dengan cemberut.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Lal dengan nada ketus.

Colonello mengerjapkan matanya. "Karena _Sensei_ terlihat cantik sekali hari ini, kora."

Lal menyesal suda meninggalkan sekop penggali kuburnya di _hall_. "Begitu kembali ke _hall_ dan aku bisa mendapatkan sekopku, kau akan kuhajar. Murid yang tidak sopan."

"Tapi serius, kora!" seru Colonello, berjalan mendekat guru olahraga berambut biru tua itu. Begitu mereka berhadapan, Colonello mengangkat tangannya dengan cengiran coretcharmingcoret bodoh di wajahnya dan menyentuh puncak kepala Lal. Jari-jarinya menyusuri helai rambut biru itu dan berhenti di bahu. "_Sensei_ cantik, bahkan tanpa_ make-up_, atau bahkan ketika menjadi_ penggali kubur_."

"A-apa-apaan—"

Colonello menunduk, bersiap menempelkan bibir dengan Lal Mirch; ketika momen sempurna itu dihancurkan sepenuhnya dengan suara-suara aneh dari balik pohon. Lal Mirch melangkah mundur dengan alis tertaut, "Siapa di sana?"

Jawaban yang dia terima adalah: "A-ah—nn!" dan "Uh… S-stop—kita sedang ada di—ahh!" atau "Nnh… j-jangan di situ—" dan suara-suara aneh lainnya yang jika ditulis lebih banyak dapat mengancam pergantian _rating_, yang, si _author_ belum siap untuk melakukannya. Colonello mengerjapkan mata dengan rona merah; tahu benar apa yang dilakukan dua orang yang kemungkinan melakukan apa yang dia pikirkan itu. Dalam hati mengutuki mereka juga, karena berani-beraninya mereka menghancurkan momen sempurnanya dengan Lal Mirch.

"_Sensei_, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, kora."

"Kenapa? Kau takut—oh, jadi kau percaya dengan mitos desahan-di-tengah-hutan itu, hm? Dasar penakut."

"Aku tidak penakut, _Sensei_!"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku cari pembuat suara-suara aneh ini, sekarang."

"_Sensei_, ayo kita pergi _sekarang_."

"Ti-dak. Tidak dengan kapital T."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Hei! Enak saja meninggalkan aku duluan! Mana sisi _gentle_-mu? Katanya kau seorang pangeran? Di mana-mana pangeran itu _gentle_, tahu?"

"Kecuali pangeran gadungan bernama Bel—dan, um, _Sensei_? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi? Apa karena _Sensei_ taku, kora?"

"Takut?" suara Lal meninggi. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi sekarang juga, kora?"

"… itu karena—um, kau harus membantuku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku bahkan belum sempat mencium _Sensei_, kora!"

Lal baru saja akan meninju perut Colonello ketika dia melihat sesuatu meloncat beberapa kaki di belakang Colonello. Guru olahraga itu menyipitkan mata. Warnanya merah. Meloncat-loncat dengan dua tangan dijulurkan ke depan. Apa yang berwarna merah, meloncat-loncat, dengan dua tangan dijulurkan ke depan?

Lal mengerjap.

Hantu Cina.

"_Sensei_, kora? Ada ap—khh!"

—yang sedang mencekik leher Colonello dari belakang, sebagai info tambahan. Lal melongo. _Well, damn_.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto dan Gokudera melewati pos ketiga dengan damai. <em>Well<em>, tidak cukup damai sebenarnya, karena berkali-kali hantu-hantu berusaha mengganggu mereka. Ada seseorang dari panitia yang bahkan rela tubuhnya dikubur dalam tanah, dan ketika Gokudera lewat di atasnya, dengan cepat panitia itu segera menarik kaki Gokudera. Efeknya benar-benar mirip seperti pasir hisap, dan bukannya menolong, Yamamoto Takeshi malah menganga dan mengatakan betapa kerennya ada tangan yang bisa muncul dari dalam tanah. "Tempat ini bisa jadi syuting film horor yang bagus!" tambah anak penjual _sushi_ itu dengan cengiran lebar.

Untunglah, tangan sang panitia melepaskan kaki Gokudera setelah Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya dan mengancam akan meledakkan tangan—bahkan seluruh tubuhnya—jika dia tidak melepaskan kakinya. Dinamit Gokudera memang ancaman yang paling ampuh, terbukti sekarang dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan santai—di sebelah Yamamoto yang kelewat santai—menuju pos ketiga. Dia belum menemui panitia lain yang mengganggu mereka, jadi sejauh ini, persediaan dinamit Gokudera masih penuh dan hanya tinggal digunakan jika perlu saja.

Gokudera melewati sebuah papan yang menunjuk ke kanan. Di sana tertulis sebuah anagram yang cukup rumit. Yamamoto beruntung Gokudera memiliki otak yang cemerlang, karena dalam waktu lima menit, mereka berhasil memecahkan anagram itu. Bunyinya: _hati-hati jebakan._

"… bukannya hantu?" Gokudera mengernyitkan dahi. "Ah, terserahlah. Hei, yakyuu-baka, hati-hati dengan jebakan karena jebakan itu bisa ada di—"

_Syuut!_

Dalam satu gerakan yang cepat, hanya karena tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah jebakan hewan, Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi terangkat ke udara dengan tubuh terbalik. Sebuah tali tambang yang kasar dan kuat melilit kaki mereka berdua. Gokudera mengumpat sekencang-kencangnya, terutama ketika dinamit-dinamit yang ia taruh di saku bajunya berjatuhan dengan sia-sia di tanah. Yamamoto malah tertawa ringan, seperti biasa.

"Tadi katamu suruh berhati-hati, Gokudera," ujar Yamamoto, seperti sengaja menyulut amarah Gokudera. Gokudera hanya bisa berharap salah satu dinamitnya terbang ke arahnya agar ia bisa melempar satu ke wajah maniak bisbol itu.

* * *

><p>Nama kembarannya Rasiel, tapi orang lebih sering memanggilnya Siel, dan Bel sendiri memanggilnya Jill. Bel pernah nyaris membunuh Rasiel karena dia mengira Rasiel adalah seekor kecoa. Bel bencibenci<strong>BENCI<strong> dengan Rasiel; selain karena mengganggu pandangan, Siel adalah kecoa dan kecoa tidak seharusnya berada di dalam istana, apalagi menjadi raja. Jadi Bel menusuk-nusuknya dengan pisau—tapi dia tidak mati. Fakta yang patut disayangkan.

Fran tidak bisa melihat matanya. Poni yang menutupi matanya membuat Fran tidak bisa menebak apa warna matanya. Mematung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa; dan seluruh inderanya seperti mati terutama saat tubuhnya dipelanting ke tanah, dengan punggung bergesekan dengan tanah. Topi kodoknya terlempar entah ke mana dan kostum putri kodoknya kotor. Bel pasti akan sangat marah.

Sepertinya mendengar tawa yang ganjil itu melumpuhkan semua indera Fran, karena ia bahkan tidak bisa berteriak ketika lidah itu menjilat lehernya.

"_Usheshesheshe_~"

* * *

><p><strong>note<strong>: this chapter. is. so fucked. up. /mundung kayaknya saya kena wb nih, abis tiba2 males buat ngelanjutin fic ini. tapi seperti janji saya, fic ini ga akan di-discontinue! X3 dan saya membuat chapter ini karena saya cinta kalian. :3 thankies for all the support and review! …maaf chapter ini sama sekali ga memuaskan._. anyway, review? siapa tau dengan review kalian bisa membuat wb saya ilang dan chapter depan bakal lebih baik dari ini :3 terima kasih banyak!

-**yuka**eri


End file.
